Oliver's Hanukkah & Christmas Gift
by The Alternative Source
Summary: He was just pulling himself up to the third rung when Felicity suddenly asked, "When we have kids will they be Jewish or Christian?" Oliver lost his grip midway and tumbled off the salmon ladder. *Just some fluff, Pt.1 of 7 Days of Olicity*


**Oliver's Hanukkah/Christmas Gift**

**AN: **Had a sudden explosion of creativity yesterday to get us through the hiatus! **This is Part 1 of 7 Days of Olicity! ENJOY!**

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**/ / / / /**

Oliver loved the holidays. He loved the lights. He loved the songs. He even liked those annoying commercials with the Hershey's Kisses ringing out 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' during every commercial break of Felicity's shows. Even though he acted like a grouch half of the time he loved the holidays and always had a soft spot for them. His love for the holidays had only skyrocketed when he and Felicity started dating.

They had been going three years strong with a solid tradition of celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas in one big bang. And Oliver loved it. He loved how she decorated and put her menorah up. He loved how she took on the task of showing him everything about Hanukah with the same commitment that she had for taking care of her computers. But most importantly he loved how she was willing to celebrate their respective holidays together.

There home was evidence enough of how blended their lives had become. Dreidels, menorahs, and Christmas trees everywhere! It had even bled over to the foundry. While it was a limited amount the foundry still looked festive.

Right now Team Arrow, as officially dubbed by Felicity were all in the foundry. Roy and Sara were working on some new arrowheads. Diggle was working on his fighting form with Laurel. And Oliver was doing his sets on the salmon ladder while Felicity worked on gathering information/watching Oliver do his sets. He would never admit it to anyone but he preened at the fact that she watched him with rapt attention.

He was just pulling himself up to the third rung when Felicity suddenly asked, "When we have kids will they be Jewish or Christian?"

Oliver lost his grip midway and tumbled off the salmon ladder. He landed with a thump and the bar rolled away from him. Felicity immediately stood up and ran over to him, "Are you ok?"

Oliver pulled in the breath that he had lost in the landing. Her question…had surprised him. They'd never talked about children before, "What did you say?"

Felicity crouched beside him and pressed a hand to his cheek to make sure he was ok. He could see his friends standing near by but he didn't care. He needed to know why she asked that question.

"Fe-li-city," Oliver stressed out, still lying on the ground.

"I asked if when we have kids will they be Jewish or Christian?" she repeated. She opened her mouth to say more but stopped.

Thoughts started flying through his head of their children. Would they have her hair? His eyes? Would they be wicked smart like their mother? Would they be as determined and strong like he was? He felt a grin grow on his face as he thought whether it would be a boy or girl.

He gave a small shrug and caught her grin, "Both. I don't mind."

That seemed to the right answer as her grin turned into a blinding smile. He waited for her to say something in response and saw her bite her lip. He became instantly curious. Sitting up he placed his hands on her knees, "Felicity?"

His friends, now aware that he was ok, returned to their stations but stole glances back at them without even hiding it.

"Be right back," Felicity said as she got up and walked back to her desk. She dug around in her bag before pulling out a small yellow box and walking back to him. She sat down next to him and silently handed him the box, eyes wide and oddly enough nervous. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that it had to be related to the question she'd asked while he was on the salmon ladder.

The room was deathly quiet as he pulled off the lid and stared at the contents inside. He felt his eyes water and a smile break across his face. He knew what the contents inside meant. Looking back up he caught Felicity's nervous eyes. "Are you?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

She nodded her head quickly, eyes bright, "Yeah. I know we didn't plan it but…it happened and I went to the doctor the other day to double check because imagine the woman dating Oliver Queen going to the drug store to buy…"

Setting the box to the side he pulled her forward so she was deposited into his lap. He wanted to kiss her. No he needed to kiss her. Needed to press his mouth against hers and take her in, wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He pulled back after the kiss because he couldn't help the smile on his face. Peppering her face with kisses he joined in her small and happy laughter.

They were interrupted from their celebration by Diggle, who had picked up the box, and was now peering inside of it. "Is this happening? Are you really?" he asked, looking at both of them.

Felicity turned her head to look up at Diggle, who was now joined by the rest of their friends, all peering inside the box and then looking up at them with happy and surprised looks on their faces.

Pressing a lingering kiss to Felicity's temple he laced his fingers together around her and proudly said, "We're having a baby."

Their friends collectively gasped and matched Oliver and Felicity's smiles.

"You're having a baby!" Roy practically shouted as he held up the small yellow baby boots that were previously in the box. Out of all of them he looked the happiest, "What? I love kids."

Felicity gave a small laugh and Oliver's attention was pulled back to her. They hadn't talked about kids, never really mentioned when or if they were going to have kids but here they were. And he'd never felt happier or more in love with the woman in is arms than he did at that moment.

Felicity pressed a light kiss to his lips as their friends dispersed to get food and drinks to celebrate.

"So you're ok with this?" Felicity asked shyly, eyes shining with happy tears.

Oliver ran his nose down the side of her cheek before kissing her again, feeling his eyes water as well. "Never been happier. Felicity...we're going to be parents. Parents!" he said in a reassuring and excited tone.

He felt his heart pound wildly in his chest as she gave him a happy and content smile before saying, "I'm sorry I asked you about our future children's religious denominations while you were on the salmon ladder. I just couldn't wait any more. I had to tell you. Oliver, you're going to be a dad. And I'm going to be a mom! We're going to be parents!"

Oliver beamed at her and matched her enthusiasm, "We're going to be parents!" He pulled her flush against him and nuzzled the curve of her neck. They had a life together. They had a home together. Now they were going to have a child together. And if she said yes to what was inside the black box in his sock drawer they would be something he had never thought he'd have.

They were going to be a family.

**/ / / / /**

**AN: Part 2 tomorrow!**

**/ / / / /**

**TheAlternativeSource**


End file.
